Aria's real secrets
by uniqueheartwoman
Summary: Aria' has been keeping secrets from the rest of the Pretty little liars,this includes her real sexuality,how she met really met Alison and who she really is. the parings are Aria/Alison Aria/Jenna Aria/Jason Jenna/noel Aria/Noel sparia friendship and Tobaria friendship.
1. Chapter 1

ARIA'S SECRETS

It was a dark Friday night in Rosewood as usual everyone was sleeping soundly except for one Rosewood resident.

This rosewood resident had alabaster skin, all over her body except for her lovely high cheekbones that was flushed with rosy hues. Her eyebrows were thick, dark, arched, and perfectly trimmed to fit her face. She had a straight duchess nose. Her face was heart shaped. Her lips were ruby red and supple. Her hair was long glossy doll like curls and the color of her mane of hair was as dark as night. Her body was small and petite. She had a very small waist, and had very curvaceous hips. Her bosom was large with g cup breasts that were ample and voluptuous. Her neck was long and delicate .Her arms and legs were small and Shapley .She stood at 5'1. Her eyes however were her best feature they were big and were pools of emeralds, the size were big and china doll height with smoky eyelashes.

Aria Montgomery was tossing in her bed thoughts keeping her awake.

Aria prov:

I couldn't stop thinking about Alison Mona and all the things Mona did as A. I felt like "A" wasn't over and I still had so many questions to ask and wonder. Why Alison had intimate picture of her eyes, lips, hands, and forehead. Why. Mona had did all of this in the first place to all 4 of the girls. And who really killed Ali and Why.

Sighing

I realized I couldn't sleep, I decided to draw, and it always helped me relaxed. So I let my mind wander as I began to sketch seemly features. I thought of Ali she was such a provocative individual and was cunning she knew I still had secrets, that I hadn't let "A" reveal and Spencer, Emily, Hanna doesn't even know and that she was in one of them. Not a lot of the girls even know how Ali and I even really met they assumed she saw us one day and wanted all of us to be friends. That's what happened with the rest of the girls. Not me, I however knew Alison from school of course but I saw her as despicable she taunted her classmates and her ego was to self- absorbed for me that all changed one day.

Flashback:

I had just turned 13 and my art teachers were beginning to see some improvement and they suggested I take some art classes. My parents at the time were arguing to frequently to care just signed my registration without a notice of the art classes and had accidently signed me up for drawing people in the nude. I didn't even know that till I arrived at Hollis College and saw a beautiful red haired woman and her equally handsome Greek male partner strip down to reveal well sculpted bodies, I saw as I was blushing I saw how well-endowed both of them wear in both their gender oriented my eyes had widened and tried to focus on my paper as admired both of their something unexpected happened both the models stared writes at me with an undeniable emotion in their eyes. I suddenly felt a warm rushing heat pool into my panties. My face blushed and I blushed as red as a tomato as I saw in the mirror right next to the easel. I decide this was intriguing I had never been interested in any kind of gender before except to admire Noel Kahn's symmetric features. But after stealing several glances at the redhead vixen's well-endowed chest and the Greek erect male genitalia I realized all at once with crushing passion and devastation I was bisexual.

Bong -bong Bong -bong the bell in Hollis tower's clock rang and art class was over. The rest of the students began to leave for the night. The models began to put back on their clothes. As Aria began to pick up her supplies she felt two hands grasp her shoulders. One solid and masculine the other feminine and soft. Aria looked up and saw the two models.

"HI "I squeaked

"Hello their darling I'm Clark and my girl Sally "said Clark the male model.

What's your name girl "said Sally

"Aria "I replied

"Well Aria how would you lie your first kiss to be with a man and a woman 'Said Clark as he towered over 4'8ft me

I-I was cut off by a sudden kiss from Sally and she shoved her tongue in my mouth as Clark began to have his way with my neck.

What a beautiful little doll you are sugar "said Sally

I began to sink into their kisses as Clark withdrew from my neck and began assaulting my mouth with warm kisses I felt no spark I felt in my preteen romance novels. I began to get scared as Sally grabbed my calf and began rubbing circles around my thighs and Clark kept nibbling on my neck .I began to grow very scared I was 13 and hadn't even gone through puberty yet I remembered what my mom told me to be careful about possible attackers. Tears sprung to my eyes and fell down my flushed cheeks when suddenly the door banged open in stepped Alison Dilaurentis in all her beautiful glory.

"Sorry I'm late for class-I have my permission slip" saidAli WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING SHE'S A MINOR YOU DISQUSTING PERVERTS GET THE FUCK AWAY RIGHT NOW OR IM GOING TO GET CAMPUS SECURITY IN HERE IN A MINUTE WITH MY FUCKING SCREAM!Screamed a livid Alison.

Clark and Sally sprung off me immediately and ran out the door.

I collapsed to the floor sobbing, Alison however slowly sat down on the floor and hugged my slightly smaller body to hers and rubbed circles on my back and said "Its okay Aria no one's going to hurt you".

An hour later she helped me up and called her mother to pick us up and I spent the night at the Dilaurentis house in Alison's bed snuggled up together in silk pajamas.

The next morning however Ali's attitude instantly changed she blackmailed me Telling me to join her group and to be her personal servant or she was going to tell the authorities I was molested and have it be all over the news my parents would have been arrested if I told for neglecting me and allowing me to become introduced to such a a repulsive situation and was also going to out me as a bisexual as a thirteen year old. Humiliated and feeling dejected I agreed to her terms and she grabbed me and sealed our deal with a possessive kiss.

End of Flashback

Coming out of my dazed state to my bewilderment I realized I had drawn a very detailed of Alison herself with her tan skin, her heart shaped face, stunning sapphire eyes, and sun kissed hair with her buttoned nose and sinfully sensational pink lips. Sighing I put down my sketchbook and put in some headphones and drifted off to the sweet sound of Johnny cash


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Note sorry Haven't updated in a while I've been busy, Also in this story Aria and Ezra never had sex,also I'm trying to follow along with season 3 storyline .I will finish this story it will take time so ill update once a month. Enjoy my loves and if you have any problem with sex, bisexuals, death, adoption, twins or spoby after the fall finale leave now! No haters!

I went in Rosewood's library; I sat down at one of their mahogany tables and began to read Perks of a Wallflower.

As I was getting to the intriguing part in the book. In strode in Jason Dilaurentis with an allusion of mystery and his deceivingly handsome and cunning good looks. I was desperately hoping, He wouldn't come find me in my hiding place in the library. It had been so awkward after I had rejected him in front of his own home when he looked at me with his cobalt blue eyes that had a look of betrayal and sorrow. It's as if his eyes could pierce through my very soul and see behind my recluse mask as I did his

. I knew he felt neglected all his life in his own home with Ali being more favored and adored, his own step father who he thought was his own biological father at the time. He looked at him, with distain, pity and livid envy. That he was so impudent, to satisfy his wife until after her passionate affair ended badly. He degraded Jason by telling him he was smart or strong enough. It encouraged Jason go into a whirlwind of pain and self-doubt in his abilities that caused him to go down a road of drugs alcohol and mocking him, frequently and ruthlessly did not help as .He couldn't rely on his own mother. Now that, most of his problems were gone, he had went back to college realized his full potential in his field of helping others overcome their own addictions and pain. He felt more satisfied and independent and was beginning to realize more things about himself as he had an artist soul in sculpting, and loved movies in black and white .Also was a keen observer in reading one's inner most thoughts and secrets.

Every time he looked at me I felt him try to read me like he knew inside I was scared ,that I hated being in my house were nobody talked and secrets were kept, my sexuality, my art diary, even my molestation. I quickly turned away; as I vaguely recalled a quote I heard "the eyes are the windows to the soul's secrets keep them guarded Aria "A mysterious but strangely familiar voice called inside my head. Dazed, I looked up and saw Jason looking concerned.

"Aria, are you feeling okay "? Said Jason

''Yes, I'm just a little flummoxed that's all "said Aria

"About what"? Said Jason

"Ali's body being dug up, Garret, the trial you know the usual!

So Of Couse, everything is fine Aria said in depleting and sarcastic tone

"Everything is not "fine"Aria."I see the pain in your eyes, when you walk down the halls of Rosewood high, I see you put on a fake smile when you talk to your mom, I heard you cry, in the girl's stalls during Anti bully week".

"Why do you cover up your pain so many Arias even more than the other girls? You put on a façade that no one can tear down!"

You Know Nothing about My life Jason, so I suggest you leave my business out of your affairs" hissed Aria in a furious tone. I began to scurry up my things and get out of their like a bat out of hell.

"Aria know, what Alison did to you every time you were alone, I know she raped you and was obsessed with you!"

Flashback: 2010 sophomore year

It was a Cold November night Spencer, Hanna, and Emily had come back from of Ali's Friday Party night intoxicated since Ali's parents were out of town. Jason was too high with content to notice stumbling girls lounging jauntily at all ends of the living room. Aria and Alison were the only ones sober but since the girls were safely at home, Ali decided to get red wine out of the cellar for them to drink while they talked in her bedroom.

Aria prov:

I was wary of Alison it had been 2 years since her molestation and despite Ali's claim she belongs to her she has done only trivial things such as obeying Ali's commands and doing errands .Pulled out of my thoughts Ali handed me a glass filled to the brim.

"So Aria is their been anyone lately who has caught your eye?" bluntly asked Ali

"No one as enamored me "I drowsily replied with slow haste I tried to banish the thoughts I had of Jason showering and singing 2 weeks when we spent the night. He still had a hangover and hadn't notice me slip in and out for my retainer.

My skin felt clammy and it seemed as every move I made was strenuous

"Oh Aria…Sweet little doll Aria, I've seen the way you gaze at my brother captivated by his outer beauty".

Let's just say you made me possessive of what rightfully belongs to me". I felt enable, to even sit up straight I crumpled to the floor, whine staining the carpet, Alison glowered down at mesh lifted my dainty body off the floor and on her bed. She tied down my legs and arms and waist using the curtain and sash on her bed. Confided and bound I was ashamed and disoriented I couldn't move as Ali feed me more wine. She began to tear off my clothes quickly as if she was ravenous for thirst and my body was her water .I was frightened of what she was doing I felt exposed perhaps she was trying to burn my genital or humiliate me by showing nude photography to the school or~

I was suddenly pulled out of my thoughts when I felt the enticingly freezing hair pierce my naked bosoms Ali looked at me with a ferousious emotion of something I couldn't identify possessive perhaps until Ali lowered her hand down and her lips thinking she was about to get her phone and whisper cruel things in my ear to my horror I closed my eyes in wait .Ali suddenly she lowered her mouth onto my big bosoms and began sucking my mound and placed her hand on my vagina and began to rub it painfully I cried out in despair Ali just shushed my mouth with a kiss she put her tongue in my mouth and dominantly overpowered it. She kept licking me up and down my stomach, biting and sucking my breasts savagely like. Then suddenly Ali placed one of her legs over her shoulder, she placed her pink uvula over my pussy and began rocking back in forth the friction of nub against nub. I cried out to my dismay in began using her hands to message my breasts and she grasped my tongue inhers as she went faster and faster I felt myself harden Ali's moans getting louder and louder. She held me to her breasts rocked against breasts. As her colitis claimed mine thrust after thrust Ali growled mine and bit my shoulder with one last hard thrust. I cried out as we both came. I suddenly felt so mortified as blood laced my shoulder bruises covered my body, bite marks and saliva all over my stomach my vagina swollen from hers. However my hymen was still intactmy body still couldn't more Ali leered her face to mine and said "You will tell know one about this if you do I'll tell all your secrets Aria, you will always be my MINE"! "Never forget that she said "sickeningly sweet. All I could think I was raped I knew I was bi but she took away my chance to give one of my three virginities away. I silently cried in sorrow as Ali hugged me close to her body curves touching curves, her arms like shackles I hated her but I lusted her I thought as I drifted away.

End of flashback

"That never happened Jason"! I said as sweetly as I possibly could in the situation. I slowly began to walk away

I felt Jason's hand grab mine and he shoved me against a bookcase. Arms griping my wrists. Dam nits Aria, Why won't you let me love you"! "You're in so much pain why won't you let me in?" 'He growled He wrapped his muscled arms around me crushing my petite body against his. He could break me but instead he just captures me in his embrace as I try to discreetly wiggle out of won't have that

He lips captured mine I struggled but then I sank into his passionate kiss. Electricity coursed through us, he was rough and gentle and his lips were sinfully delicious and enamoring. Hi Hips keeping mine firmly in place He lowered his arm to cup my ass and lift me up His 6'2 frame towered over mine by 13 inches. I wrapped my arms around his neck, my legs around his waist, his arms around mine .Our weight pressed hard, against the bookcase. Our tongues danced for dominace,He won of course. He bites my nick with kisses and teeth and kept going back to my y lip s we continued like that for several minutes. I suddenly thought Spencer she wants to meet at the coffee bean. I began to wiggle. My tiny fists beat against his chest, he stopped and lowered me to the ground .I but back on my façade and looked at him with narrowed and steely eyes hoping they won't betray what I'm feeling inside.

"Jason I'm sorry "but this can't happen not now not ever. "I said I turned my heel grabbed my fallen purse and books. I looked up emerald met sapphire his wary, mine belligerent. He knew I thought as I walked out the door and into my car.

How I didn't want any more drama in my life ,I was beginning to question the epitome of my relationship with Ezra .Suddenly realized I only stayed with him because he made me feel secure while A was lurking around are homes. I didn't love him at all sure I was attracted but I did not love. However I am frightened Ezra treats me docility and ever since that incident with sally and Clark I was scared of human touch, Ezra and I have not consummated our lover, he questions why with sorrow, but since I have never been close to my own father I suppose I rely on Ezra to protect I lust after Jason, Alison. I just wanted to tether them to me in indestructible bonds. Especially that Ezra has a kid with Maggie I could never ruin a family like I did mine beside his mother tried to pay me off like a sultry harlot. I'll just hold on to Ezra a little longer I thought irritated as I pulled into the parking lot and saw Spencer's smiling face.


End file.
